


Netflix And Chill

by cwgirlup75



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curtain Fic, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Mpreg, Porn With Plot, Pregnant Dean, Swearing, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwgirlup75/pseuds/cwgirlup75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam shows Dean what 'Netflix and chill' really means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix And Chill

“Hey Sammy – let's Netflix and chill tonight.”

Sam looked up from his laptop and grinned at his older brother. “Where on Earth did you pick up that phrase?”

Dean kicked the door shut and set the grocery bags on the counter (and he couldn't get over the fact that they had an actual home, with a kitchen to cook in, which necessitated grocery shopping). He dug out the vegetables that Sam insisted on and began putting things away in the refrigerator. 

“I heard a kid in the store say that when he was standing in line. I thought that sounded like a pretty good idea,” he called from the depths of the freezer. “We haven't had time to relax in awhile, what with getting the bunker cleaned up and liveable. Kicking back with Netflix and some beer sounds awesome to me.”

“Sounds good to me too,” said Sam, walking up behind his brother and wrapping his arms around his waist. Dean leaned back into the embrace and tipped his head back, letting the younger man nuzzle his neck. “But that's not exactly what 'Netflix and chill' means.”

Dean turned to face him, frowning slightly. “What else could it mean? It seems pretty clear to me.”

Sam smirked at him. “People use it to mean hooking up. As in, want to Netflix and chill baby?” He pulled Dean flush against his body, letting him feel the interest his dick was taking in the conversation. He bent his head to meet soft, plump lips and licked his way inside Dean's mouth as he opened with a groan. They kissed for a few moments, tongues chasing each other as they battled for dominance before they need for oxygen made itself known. They broke apart panting, twin erections fighting to get out of too tight pants. Dean grabbed Sam's hand with a wicked grin, leading him in the direction of their bedroom. 

“Well then, by all means Sammy, let's Netflix and chill.”

They made their way down the hall, stumbling slightly as they tried to walk, kiss, and undress each other at the same time. By the time they made it to the doorway, they were down to their jeans, a trail of clothing behind them. Sam pushed Dean onto the bed before disappearing into the bathroom and returning with a bottle in his hand. He helped Dean out of his jeans and boxers before urging him onto his stomach.

“Geez, Sammy, no foreplay? Way to make a guy feel special.”

He swatted the bare, freckled ass. “Shut up, jerk.”

He grabbed the bottle of massage oil and poured some into his hands, rubbing them together to warm it before laying laying wide palms on Dean's shoulders. His brother closed his eyes and sighed before he grabbed a pillow and tucked his arms under it, groaning slightly as Sam dug his fingers into tight muscles, forcing them to loosen. He straddled Dean's hips to give himself more leverage, working his way down the strong back. He reached the curve of the older man's back and turned around, stroking down his bowed legs. When he was finished, he had Dean turn onto his back and began massing his calves, moving his way up. Ignoring his lover's whimpers, he bypassed the hard cock and ghosted his fingers along the smooth chest, tweaking his tight nipples before shifting his body to lay fully on top of the short haired man. He lowered his head and licked at the full lips, sliding his tongue between them when Dean opened his mouth. Their hard cocks moved against each other as Sam rolled his hips, causing Dean to buck up into him. They ground against each other as they kissed, and Dean reached out to grab Sam's ass. Pulling the younger man more tightly against him, he pushed his hips up, desperately seeking the friction he needed.

“Need you, baby boy. Need to feel you inside me.”

Sam nodded and pulled away, panting slightly as he grabbed a pillow. He placed it under Dean's hips, tilting them slightly, and drizzled more oil across his fingers before reaching down to the puckered hole. He slipped a finger into Dean, pumping it slightly as he kissed and nipped the firm abs and thighs, causing the other man to writhe against the sheets. Sam added a second finger, twisting them to loosen the muscle and brushing them over Dean's prostate repeatedly, sending lighting bolts of pleasure shooting up his spine. Dean reached down and grabbed his cock, stroking it roughly as he felt his orgasm begin to build. Sam removed his hand and placed it up by his head, eliciting a whine from his older brother.

“Sam – Sam, please...I'm so close...”

Sam removed his fingers and pushed inside slowly, placing his hands flat against Dean's chest and looking into his eyes. They both groaned softly as Sam began to slowly rock his hips, setting a gentle rhythm. Dean pushed his hips up in an attempt to make him speed up, but Sam kept the same pace.

“Sam, for fuck's sake, go faster. Or touch my cock or something, please! I need something, Sam.”

Sam grinned down at his lover and shook his head. “Nope. I'm driving this bus, and I'm doing it my way tonight.”

Dean fisted the sheets as Sam pumped his hips and leaned down for an eagerly accepted kiss. The men kissed repeatedly as they rocked together in a well practiced routine, and it wasn't long before Sam felt a familiar tightening in his groin. He wrapped a hand around Dean, stroking firmly as his thrusts became faster and more erratic. He felt his orgasm racing through him and bit down on his lip to hold off as he twisted his wrist and heard Dean gasp. Ropes of hot semen shot across Dean's abs as he released, and Sam felt himself explode, pulsing what felt like a gallon of cum into his brother's ass. He lowered himself onto Dean, placing gentle kisses on any skin he could reach while he waited for his racing heart to slow to semi-normal. After a moment, he gently pulled out and rolled onto his side, grabbing an old shirt off the floor to mop up the mess on Dean's stomach.

They lay next to each other, gently touching and drifting off to sleep, when a sudden thought hit Sam like a sledgehammer. He propped himself up on an elbow and looked down at a sated and drowsy Dean.

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Sammy?”

“You didn't start taking your birth control again by any chance, did you?”

“No, Sammy, you know I haven't for the past few months. That's why we use the condoms, remember?”

“Um, yeah. Except we sort of didn't.”

Dean's eyes shot open. “Oh, shit. We didn't, did we?”

“Nope.”

The brothers stared at each other silently for a moment before Sam spoke up. “Well, would it be so bad?”

Dean thought it over. They had a home now, someplace stable, that they could call their own. Charlie had set them up with a fairly well funded bank account, saying that they deserved that much after saving the world. They would have to quit hunting, no two ways about it, but with all of the research of the Men of Letters at their disposal, they could help out other hunters.

“No, Sammy, it wouldn't be bad at all.”

“Yeah?” Sam's face lit up as he placed a hand on Dean's abdomen. 

“Don't get too excited yet, Sammy. The odds are against me getting pregnant right away.”

“Dude, my swimmers are awesome. I totally knocked you up. And if I didn't, well, practice makes perfect right?”

Dean smiled and placed a hand over his brother's. “Yeah, Sammy. Practice makes perfect.”

 

****************Nine months later*************** 

“Push, Dean! Come on, you can do it!”

“You fucking do it! Mother fucker, I think this kid is trying to rip me in half! I hope you have fond memories and a strong right hand, cause you are never getting that monster of yours near my ass again!”

Sam eyed the doctor busily working between Dean's legs. “Is this much pushing normal? He's been at this over an hour. Can you give him something?”

“He's doesn't mean it. Trust me, I've heard it all. And it's way too late for medication, this little guy is ready to say hi.” He patted Dean's leg. “Ok, Dean, this is it. I need you to give me a few good, hard pushes, and your baby will be here.”

Dean looked up at Sam with tears in his eyes. “I don't think I can do this anymore, Sammy.”

Sam carded a hand through Dean's sweaty hair and kissed his forehead. “You are the strongest person I know, and you are giving us the most amazing gift ever. You just need to hang on a little bit longer, and he'll be here. I love you, and I know you can do it.”

Dean nodded and grabbed his brother's hand as he felt a contraction bearing down on him. He pushed with all his might, going right back into it with every contraction. He was dimly aware of their son's head popping out and Sam saying something about lots of hair, but his focus was on pushing. He felt one last blinding pain and then nothing but relief as the shoulders passed and the rest of their baby's chubby body slipped out. He flopped back on the bed, chest heaving while Sam cut the cord with shaking hands. A loud cry filled the room as their son expressed his opinion of recent events. He was cleaned up, weighed, measured, and wrapped in a soft blue blanket before being placed gently into Dean's arms.

Sam cupped their son's head with a trembling hand. “Did you hear what the doctor said? He's a big boy – 10 ½ pounds and 22 inches.”

“Of course, he's huge. He's part Sasquatch after all.”

“Thank you, Dean. Thank you so much. You made us a family.”

“Hey – we were already a family. We just added to it.”

Dean stroked a finger down the tiny nose. “Welcome to the world, Robert Johnathon Winchester.”

Sam kissed his brother softly. “Welcome to the world, Bobby John.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Follows canon somewhat. No Purgatory, no Metatron, nothing after Season 8. Also no Lisa and Ben or Amelia. The boys have been together since shortly after after Dean got Sam from Stanford.


End file.
